Past Revealed
by devilish angel97
Summary: Rewritten MTBTMTE. Bumblebee been acting wierd for the last couple of days and eveyone has notice. Can the team find out what it is or will Bumblebee past catch up with him.


**Hey everyone like I said here is the rewritten story of 'More to Bumblebee then Meets the Eye'. Also I'm sorry for the long wait I lost the folder of the rewritten story so yeah. Anyway now that school is almoat out (5 days) I'll have more time to update. Well I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Transformer**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Detroit, inside the base of the Autobots, the Autobot and the techno organic, Sari, gathered in the Rec. room minus there youngest member the Rec. room was Bulkhead Prowl, Ratchet and Sari who were all called there by Optimus that everyone was present Optimus began.

"Well as all of you are here,it has come to my attention that Bumblebee has been acting out of his usual behavior and I've have been meaning to ask if anyone of have noticed as well?"

"Now that you mention it, the kid has been a little off lately." said Ratchet as everyone agreed with him.

"Yeah like every time I ask him to play video games with me, he'd say no and leave to lock himself in his room or go to the roof." said Sari

Yes and he hasn't pulled a prank on me or Ratchet in a while, I wonder what's he thinking to cause this reaction from him?" asked Prowl

"Well whatever it is, I hope my lil'buddy is ok." said Bulkhead as he looked down one of the halls of the Autobots base that lead to Bumblebee's room.

In the room of the youngest Autobot, Bumblebee sat in the middle of his berth hugging his legs to his chest crying as one by one memories of the past came flashing by, some more painful then the others, as he hugged tighter he could feel a bit of pain in his arm joints bringing back more memories of how he got them.

"Why now of all times, why are they coming back I just want forget everything, all those horrible moments, everything." sobbed Bumblebee to himself in his arm as the memories continue to surfs only to stop when a knock came from the door.

"Yeah who is it?" asked Bumblebee calming down

"Its me Optimus, Bumblebee can I talk to you for a second?" asked Optimus on the other side of the door.

"Sure bossbot just a sec."

As Bumblebee got up from his berth he wiped the remaining tears away and went to open the door not only was Optimus there but also Ratchet. Before Bumblebee could ask why Ratchet was there he cut him off.

"Bumblebee could you please follow us to the rec. room for a moment we want to talk to you alright."

Nodding, Bumblebee followed Optimus and Ratchet to the rec. room where the rest were waiting, when Bumblebee sat down it was when the others had notice that his optics were tear stained telling them that he has been crying, which surprised the others as they have nevered seen or heared him cry before til now.

"Bumblebee we called you here is that we're worried about you, you've been distance with us and we want to know why." said Prowl

They waited in silence for an answer from Bumblebee that would tell them what was wrong, stopping him from being the annoying yet kind bot they all knew and cared for, the silence continued for awhile till a sight emitting from Bumblebee broke it.

"Look everything's ok, I've just been a little distracted lately." said Bumblebee giving them a forced smile.

"Ok so what exactly has been distracting you maybe we can help somehow." said Optimus hopping Bumblebee would tell them.

Sighing once more "Its nothing really lets leave it to that." said Bumblebee

At once Bulkhead snapped, now towering over Bumblebee "IT'S NOTHING , IT'S NOTHING IF IT WAS NOTHING THEN WHY ARE YOU SO DISTANCE FROM US AND WHY HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING, WELL ANSWER ME!" yelled Bulkhead

After Bulkhead finished yelling, Sari flow up between the two and yelled back "DON'T YELL AT HIM, YOU CAN'T MAKE HIM TALK YOU -"

"Sari that's enough." said Bumblebee cutting off Sari, once more silence reigned over them as all eyes were on Bumblebee as he stood up and began to leave the rec. room.

"Bumblebee where are you going?" asked Rathcet

Looking over his should "To my room where else." responded Bumblebee

Sighing, Optimus choked his head and looked at Bumblebee "Might as well go you'll have to back your things anyway."

"WHAT!" yelled everyone

"Well actually all of us will have to back up." stated Optimus

But, but why Optimus?"asked Sari shocked

"I got a message from Ultra Magnus a while ago he wants us back on Cybertron to visit and report also Sari may come as well and he'll also be sending a replacement team here while we're gone."

To this news everyone got excited and began to go to there rooms to back except For Bumblebee and this didn't go unnoticed by the team as he left to his room.

* * *

Well what you think please review and tell me how it was, the chapters will take time to get up so bear with me, til next time chao.


End file.
